


are we friends or are we more?

by an_idle_teen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love, this is really fucking short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_idle_teen/pseuds/an_idle_teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been having causal sex for a while now, but Harry wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we friends or are we more?

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my wattpad (justacceptmeplease). 
> 
> Erm, this is really short, sorry! I hope you enjoy it anyways!! xx

"Louis? Um, are you gonna stay in here tonight?" Harry asks, biting his lower lip nervously. He's unable to meet Louis' eyes as the older lad slips on his pants and lets go of the door handle he was just about to twist. He was going to leave again. 

Harry isn't sure if he's crossed some unspoken line or something; they haven't really talked about what they're doing. It just... happened. They had been a bit drunk, things got out of hand, and the next morning the two lads agreed that they wouldn't mind it happening again. 

Harry holds his breath, waiting for the rejection. For the past month, Harry and Louis have been hooking up - as friends only - and not once has Louis stayed in his room after, he always goes back into his own room. Leaving Harry all alone and wondering if things will ever change. 

Now, normally, it wouldn't really bother Harry - he's had plenty of friends with benefits - but things with Louis are just different.

His feelings for Louis are different, and really he knows that he should be grateful Louis even agreed to the whole "friends who have sex sometimes" thing. He can't help it if he wants more though! Harry has been waiting for his chance to be with Louis for about 3 years, and it's finally here. 

"Um, what?" Louis looks sort of confused by the question, and Harry doesn't blame him - he never does, to be honest. 

"Never mind," Harry shakes his head, trying to play it off cool. He should have known that Louis wouldn't want to stay. He's never offered before, so why would he want to now? Harry feels like the biggest idiot ever. 

 

Louis' eyes widen as he realizes what Harry was hinting at. Or maybe he's always known, and was just too afraid to make the first move. More than likely it's the latter.

Louis has always been a bit of a coward when it comes to taking risks. Sure, he's the loudest and most brash, but he's never willingly worn his heart on his sleeve, unlike Harry who has pretty much done just that.

Wait, Harry!

"Oh God, Hazza!" Louis gasps, as he takes a step closer towards the younger lad who is still lying on the bed, naked under the duvet. 

"Erm, yea?" Harry is super confused right now. Is Louis upset with him, or like, trying to let him down easy? Is he going to leave after he tells Harry off for even thinking about being more than just friends?

That look on his face, Harry's seen it before, but has never been able to call it out for certain. It'll be there one instant, gone the next. But right now, Louis' face is like an open book. Harry isn't sure if he should be worried or not.

"Harry... Haz, I'll stay. If you'd like?" Louis whispers the last part, feeling extremely nervous. What if he's reading too much into this? What if Harry genuinely just didn't want to be alone tonight, and wasn't really suggesting what Louis hoped he was?

 

Harry is sort of gobsmacked right now. Did he hear Louis correctly? Or is he so worn out from the sex that his mind is imagining things? 

Either way, he's not going to waste what could be his only real chance to have Louis as his own.

"Uh... I'd love that, Lou," Harry says shyly after a moment, blushing, as he catches his breath and puts Louis' doubts to rest. 

"Yeah? Me too," Louis smirks, realizing that he was right after all.

Harry does want him. In fact, now that he really thinks about it, he can see that Harry has always wanted him. Louis has just been too daft to recognize the subtle hints that Harry had been giving him.

 

Louis slips his pants back off, and slides back into bed with Harry. He holds him close, cuddling his face into Harry's curls. He breathes in deep, breath stuttering slightly as he breathes out. 

He can't believe that he is actually in bed with Harry, after having sex. Harry actually wanted him to stay. Harry wants to be more than just friends. And Louis wants that too, more than anything, really.

They lie there quietly for several moments, content with just being in each-other's arms. Both lads are thinking about how they could get used to this.

Harry is the one to break the silence first. "Boo, um, I was wondering, like. Um, you don't have to say yes! But erm, I was just thinking that, maybe like, uh..." He stutters, pale cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he realizes that he can't get the words out properly. 

Louis just grins, eyes lighting up knowingly. "Yeah, Haz, I'd love to be your boyfriend." He leans in towards Harry to give his lips a soft peck. It just feels so right, he thinks, being here with Harry. He doesn't ever want to leave. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, babe."

It's a promise. One that Louis doesn't ever plan on breaking.

 

-fin-


End file.
